1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an LED component, more particularly to an LED component having wide-angle light emission by a three-dimensional packaging structure, an LED module and a method for manufacturing the LED component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have advantages, such as energy saving, environmental protection, and long service life, so that they have been widely used in the fields of light emission and illumination. However, in the field of illumination, a light source with a wide-angle light emission is required to expand the range of illumination. Because the light emitting angle of the LED chip has a limitation, a package structure must be used to integrate a plurality of chips so as to overcome the light emitting angle limitation of a single chip, thereby enhancing the light emitting angle of the entire illumination system.
How to make the overall structure of the package simple, easy to manufacture, and easy to install in an illumination system so as to expand the illumination region is an issue that needs to be resolved.